


Nothing But Roses

by genmitsu



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: Oswald's not the easiest person to get a gift for... but that's not stopping Jim.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Nothing But Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story for Valentine's Day (fashionably late, of course XD) because these boys deserve it.  
> I hope you like it :)

Oswald didn’t like roses. Somehow. It’s not to say that he turned his nose at anything Jim gave him, not at all - Oswald beamed at him and kissed him, and it was an all-around delight, but Jim knew. Something subtle, not the things you could pinpoint, but when you read people for a living you pick up on those too. So roses were out of the question for Valentine's Day.

That left little to no options, as it seemed that every flower shop in Gotham was determined to sell roses, roses, and only roses. There were heaps of them in every damn corner. Red - of course - and its variations, like burgundy and scarlet. Pink, pretty and pale, and also raging fuchsia and the colours in between. White. Yellow. Orange. Lavender roses. Purple roses. Striped roses. Artificially-coloured roses in shades of blue and even rainbow, with each petal its own colour. And no other flowers.

As he leaves yet another flower shop, Jim curses through his teeth. He doesn’t have much time before he has to get back to the mansion, but he doesn’t have any luck either.

“Should I try asking the botanical garden?” he mutters as he walks through the slush towards his car. “Or raid them, even-- no, no, that’s out of the question,” Jim cuts himself off and huffs a small laugh. Oswald’s rubbing off on him in unexpected ways… One of which is resourcefulness, and Jim grins as he starts the car. Now  _ this  _ is a solution worthy of his problem.

“Oswald?” Jim calls out as he enters the mansion and puts his keys on the shelf by the door. “I’m home!”

“Jim!” Oswald peeks out from the lounge and hurries to welcome him. As that welcome includes passionate kissing and borders on frottage, Jim has to hold his hard-earned bouquet away from them and that means he can’t touch Oswald as much as he wants… but it’s all worth it when they part and Jim hands Oswald his gift.

“Oh, Jim, but where did you even find jasmine?” Oswald asks, inhaling the sweet scent and admiring the delicate blooms. “The whole city’s full of roses.”

“I have my ways,” Jim says, shrugging. ‘Ways’ included a highly distressing visit to Ivy’s new lair - well, more like a laboratory - and persuading her that mutual help was more beneficial to her than feeding him to her vines. And tracking Ivy down in the first place, although Jim feels a little smug that his hunch about monitoring the water quality proved correct.

“I did get a rose for you,” he smiles. Oswald snorts, but looks at him expectantly anyway as Jim reaches into the paper bag he put by the keys, and then he laughs out loud when he sees it.

“Oh, Jim, but that’s not a rose!” he giggles. “That’s rosé!”

Jim draws him closer to plant a kiss on his neck. “I know,” he whispers in Oswald’s ear, and somehow it sounds low and needy, and Oswald shivers and inhales sharply.

They only pause to put the jasmine bouquet in a vase. Rosé tastes so much better between lazy sated kisses in their bed, after all.


End file.
